Suburbia
by ferociousliger
Summary: Got inspiration the idea for this fic from Tumblr. AU - Cas moves in next to Dean. Rated M, 'cause i don't know where this is going
1. Chapter 1

Castiel and about half of his new neighborhood were crowded in his new house. He was holding somewhat of a "getting to know the neighbors" party with lots of beer and lots of people. So many in fact that the party had spilled out into the back yard.

Dean sat on a plastic lawn chair and Castiel watched him. He had already noticed that Dean was his next door neighbor and that when he is in a hurry (which is most times) he doesn't wait at the front door to put his shirt on, he strides down the driveway with his shirt half-on, half-off. Cas' eyes kept shifting towards Dean, he couldn't stop staring. Dean was just so...Cas couldn't even produce a word for it. He redirected his attention to the bowl of chips at his left hand and began to eat.

"I fucking love these."

A large hand entered Cas' vision and exited with an orangey-red chip between two fingers. Cas looked to its owner, Dean.

"Hey, I noticed you live next door." Cas controlled himself and shook Dean's hand.

"Yep, going on five years." Dean smiled. He had never stayed in one place too long so five years was his record.

Cas stiffened. Oh that smile. Dean's eyes glistened and his entire face crinkled into something unrecognizable yet beautiful.

Cas didn't know what to say so he went to his default response, "That's cool."

Dean's smile faltered a little bit but then he regained his brain and offered that Cas come to his house sometime and they could get to know each other a little looked at the chip in his hand for a little bit. He was reluctant, there were obvious risks, including being unable to control himself, however his body took over and accepted the offer for the next night.

The rest of the party floated by in a blur and soon enough Cas was in his pajamas reading his favorite passage in the bible that rested on his nightstand. He found that when he was especially weak a few bible passages would strengthen him, it would remind him of all that he was taught about God's word, all of the sermons and bible study groups.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas knocked on the red door three times. His palms were sweaty and his face red. This was as close to the line as Cas had ever gotten. He paced the front porch, swinging his hands to and fro. It seemed minutes before the door opened to a Dean half wearing a shirt and an embarrassed Cas who was quickly regretting his decision. He debated going home but Dean spoke before he could.

"Come in, sorry, i'm not a big fan of shirts." He laughed then tugged at the hem and pulled it all the way down, covering himself.

"Oh, no. Its ok." Cas took a step in and took off his shoes.

Dean lead them to the living room where a football game was currently playing and evidence of a bachelor could be seen (a huge TV and a room that definitely had not been cleaned in a while was all that Cas needed to know that this man was currently single).

They sat down at the couch and watched the game. Every once in awhile Dean would ask a question and Cas would have a one word answer falling out of his mouth. Cas was very uncomfortable. He had never been this close to a man he had found attractive before.

He spent his entire life in denial. He feigned interest in women with his co workers, visited the websites, bought the magazines, and talked with his fellow church goers about the unholiness of gay marriage. He convinced himself he was straight, nothing could convince him otherwise.

The game continued. Cas' body heated up as he became increasingly aware of the small space between them. Dean sat with glazed eyes at the TV, they kept twitching from Cas to the TV. Cas of course didn't notice because he was too busy keeping his eyes straight ahead. He twitched in his seat, he had to pee. He looked at Dean, looked at the TV, and then back at Dean. Dean suddenly shot up screaming and smiling. Cas was a little flustered but joined in, not really knowing what was happening. He used the opportunity to ask for the bathroom.

"I-um, do you mind if I use your restroom?" His voice was a little shaky.

"Oh, ya, sure. Go down the hallway and it will be the second door on the left." Dean pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks."

Cas walked down the hall and opened a door. Oops, wrong room. There was a king sized bed and a closet, and that was about it, except for a video camera on a camera stand pointed to the bed. Cas slowly closed the door and opened the one next to it, which was fortunately the right one.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas excused himself after leaving the restroom and ran into his own house. He tried to push the entire situation out of his mind and resumed his normal routine, a cup of tea, a re-run of some sitcom, and then a quick bible reading before going to sleep. He was in bed with the lights off and everything when his brain let slip in the whole camera in the bedroom thing. Cas turned on the lamp on the bedside table and sat up.

"Maybe...you know...it wouldn't hurt...to, um...google him." He rationalized to himself. "It would be out of pure curiosity, not interest."

He slipped out of bed and returned with his laptop. He opened up his browser and searched Dean Winchester. There were several Facebook links and Cas clicked each one until he found _his _Dean. From there he found the company where he worked, which was a porn studio.

"Well, he certainly doesn't try to hide it."

Each actor had their own profile on the site that had their name, picture, and list of videos they were in. Cas could infer from this that Dean was prolific and dedicated when it came to his work. There were about eighty titles featuring Dean. Cas' pajama pants became tighter. He began to think of these videos, and Dean in them. His little situation in his pants gained momentum so Cas decided to go to his porn stash under his bed, not the list of pornos featuring the denied apple of his eye. None of these stashed magazines worked for him. He was still for a few minutes trying to decide if it was worth it, if he should click on one of Dean's movies or keep trying with the other stuff. He decided that it couldn't hurt.

Cas payed his money and started watching. As the movie went on he noticed that there were no women, isn't that kinda essential? Cas stiffened, he realized that the reason there was no women was that he just bought gay porn. He told himself no but he didn't shut the computer off or anything, he just kept watching. Then Dean came on screen. Cas couldn't control himself. He took care of his little problem but didn't stop watching. The entire time he told himself that what he was doing was wrong. It was...intense for Cas. He became more comfortable with it around the middle and his brain finally shut up. Dean was gorgeous, simply gorgeous to Cas. He skipped the parts Dean wasn't there and savored the moments he was. When it ended Cas decided it was money well spent and set his laptop on his bedside table.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas awakened in shame. He felt as if his heart and face were on fire. He stood out of bed and slipped on the magazine he had discarded, this morning he couldn't even fake interest. He kicked back under the bed. The morning was spent as it usually was, a cup of coffee, a bagel, maybe even a quick TV show if time permitted, then heading off to the office where Cas worked as a social worker.

Today Cas mainly had to fill out paperwork, such a mindless task that he kept drifting back to Dean's porno that he had purchased last night. The only face he could remember though was Dean's. Everyone elses were blurs on mediocre bodies, while Dean's was indescribable. He found that his pen wasn't moving and his eyes weren't focused on the paper. He then noticed a tiny little tent forming in his pants. His face turned red and he scooted his chair further into the desk. He told himself to stop thinking about it which made him think about it more. The tent grew.

Cas looked up from his paperwork to look around the office. It was busy, there were a lot people running around, everyone was pretty much completely involved in what they were doing. Could he make it to the bathroom? There were no guarantees but he felt he could, the bathroom wasn't too far. He pushed the chair back, stood up, and ran. He figured it would be better for people to think that he really had to go rather than he had been thinking some things that put him in a compromising situation. He was desperate. He sat down in one of the stalls and tried to gather courage. It wasn't like anyone would see him or even know. It would be his little secret...

He unzipped his pants and took care of his business. He bit his lip in an effort not to make too loud of a noise. He let his mind wonder to the video of Dean. It made his situation even worse. He went faster. He could feel he was about to cum so he aimed for the toilet bowl. Once he was done he zipped his pants, washed his hands, and returned to his desk.

He felt different having this scandalous secret. He didn't know how to describe it, it was something he had never felt before, almost like power. He looked around the office. No one knew what had just happened, and no one would unless he told them. A smile flashed across his face. He liked feeling this tiny bit of power.

He went home, pulled up Dean's facebook page, and scrolled through his pictures. Cas didn't just want to know Dean as his favorite porn star, he wanted to see Dean with some clothes on. Dean didn't really have many pictures of himself, mostly of random things he came upon. He didn't post much either. Dean didn't really give much to the certain people that wanted to stalk him. Cas realized that he would just have to talk to Dean if he wanted to know anything about him. Simply thinking about it gave him anxiety, but there was something about Dean that made it seem worth it to fight through the fear. He couldn't explain it but it wasn't just anxiety he felt when he thought of Dean, it was something new, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas stood in front of his closet wearing only a robe. He felt compelled to look presentable when he saw Dean again. He pulled out his nice pair of jeans and a light pink polo shirt. Earlier that day Dean had come to Cas' house and invited him to his. Cas did think it was a bit on the line, but he couldn't help himself. He grabbed his keys and phones and walked across the yard to Dean's front door where Dean immediately opened the door. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt making Cas feel overdressed. The TV was on in the living room and there was a bag of chips on the coffee table.

"Want something to drink?" Dean gestured towards the kitchen. "I've got beer." He smiled.

"Yea, sure, that's good."

Dean opened the fridge and threw a beer can at Cas, who dropped it. Luckily the can did not explode. Cas picked it up from the ground and opened it.

"Do you have a glass?" Cas questioned. Dean turned around from getting his own beer.

"Uh, yea." Dean crossed the kitchen to open a cabinet full of mismatched glasses and pulled one down. He walked to Cas and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Cas pulled a one second smile and poured the beer.

Dean closed the refrigerator door sipping directly from the can. He walked over to the couch and sat down, Cas followed. He didn't recognize the show that was playing but Dean seemed to be very familiar with it. He reached over to the bag of chips and took out a handful, then offered some to Cas who reached into the bag and grabbed his own handful of chips. Cas was very uncomfortable and very outside his element. He sat with the un-sipped beer in his hand and the chips in the other.

"Uh, do you use coasters or...?" Cas really wanted to set down that beer.

"Ah, no. You can just set it anywhere." Dean didn't take his eyes off the TV.

Cas set down his drink and began to snack on the chips in his hand. Dean grabbed another handful. There wasn't any conversation passing between them, nothing more than Dean offering more chips or asking if Cas needed another drink. Eventually Dean got up to go to the bathroom. When he returned he sat directly next to Cas. Cas could feel Dean's heat and became increasingly dizzier, maybe not dizzy. It was more like he felt as if he were in a dream, that nothing was truly real. He shifted uncomfortably as a little friend began to poke up in his jeans. He tried to hide it by crossing his legs but Dean had already seen, because he was looking. Dean smiled and turned so that he was facing Cas.

"Well I can see you are enjoying your visit." Dean was amused.

"What...uh...no...you know what, I should go." Cas stood up.

As he was turning to leave his foot got caught on the leg of the coffee table and he fell face first on the ground. Dean's demeanor changed as he ran over to help Cas up. His face filled with concern as he examined the newly formed bump on Cas' head. Dean laced his right arm around Cas' shoulder and guided him to the couch where he laid Cas down. Dean went into the kitchen and came back with a dish towel full of ice cubes. He placed it on Cas' head and held it there for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen to get water and pain killers. By the time he returned to the couch Cas was asleep so Dean retrieved a blanket and draped it over him.

Dean slept in the chair in his living room that night, to make sure that Cas was okay through the night. Cas woke up staring at Dean in said position. He sat up on the couch confused. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He got up and slammed his knees into the coffee table. He was really started to hate that coffee table. The noise woke up Dean.

"You gave me a scare last night." Dean rested his elbows on his knees and smiled brilliantly at Cas.

"Uh, sorry. I really should go though." Cas was uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to go home.

"No, its okay, you should stay. We never got to finish our night." This startled Cas. He fumbled around for a response to this.

"Um. I'm sorry if I lead you on, but...but I'm not gay and I'm not attract...attracted to you." Cas seemed flustered to Dean.

"Well, by what happened last night I would say you were lying." Dean stood up and walked to Cas so that their noses nearly touched.

Cas began to feel the same dreamy feeling as last night. His limbs felt all numb and tingly and his knees shook slightly. Dean looked down and a small tent formed in both their pants. Cas' heart began to pound wildly.

"Why are you so nervous?" Dean tilted his head. His nose brushed against Cas', causing Cas to produce a bigger tent.

"Well...well...you know." Cas didn't want to admit his reasons, even though his reasons had been fading the last couple of days, becoming irrelevant now as he was this close to Dean.

"You've never been with a man." Cas nodded. "Or a woman." At this Cas stared down at his hands which were now clasped together.

Cas was embarrassed. Only now was he able to admit to himself that he was never attracted to women. Dean understood. He struggled with it himself for years. He took Cas' clasped hands in his and rubbed his thumb across the back of his hand. Cas looked up at Dean. Cas suddenly felt as if he didn't have to hide anymore. He leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean kissed back and placed his hand at the back of Cas' head. Cas did the same, rustling his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth, licking the inside of his teeth. Dean backed up to enter his bedroom, taking Cas with him. He felt around for the door handle. When he found it he opened the door and guided Cas to his bed. They fell backwards causing Cas to land on Dean. Dean slipped his hands up Cas' shirt feeling around.

"Dean," Cas interrupted the moment.

"What?"

"The camera." Cas was uncomfortable with it stationed there.

"Its off." Dean seemed slightly annoyed.

"Hey, you may be comfortable with a camera pointed at you during sensitive moments but I'm not." Cas was slightly angry at Dean's reaction. Dean smiled at Cas then put the camera in the closet, facing the wall, and closed the door. He turned around and began slowly walking towards Cas on the bed.

"How did you know I am comfortable with it?" Dean wore a cocky grin. He stopped walking as he reached the end of the bed.

"I..um..it was the camera, i just figured." Cas turned a deep red.

"No. I think you've seen my work. Did you like it?" Dean climbed onto the bed, pushing Cas down, and holding himself above him.

"Yea. I did." Cas gave up on being modest. Modesty had flown out the window.

Dean fell to Cas' side and began to slide his hand under Cas' shirt. He resumed his exploring of Cas' body and lifted his shirt over his head. Cas did the same to Dean, who had that porn star body. Dean began kissing Cas' body, starting at his neck and slowly traveling down his torso. Dean tickled Cas with his tongue with each kiss. Cas became harder. Dean felt it on his own so he undid Cas' belt and pulled his pants off his legs, throwing them to the side. Dean touched Cas through his boxers in an attempt to tease him, it worked. Dean removed his own clothes and then Cas' boxers. Dean took some lube from under his bed and applied it. Then he stretched Cas.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean didn't want Cas to have any regrets.

"Yea, I'm sure." Cas was eager.

Dean entered Cas. He felt a mix of pain and pleasure, the pleasure being the stronger of the two. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. He slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth again, swirling it around. Dean removed his tongue and began sliding in and out of Cas. He increased his pace. Cas raised his arms and held onto Dean's ass. Dean stopped all of a sudden. Cas raised his head but Dean pushed it back down. He began to play with Cas' money maker. He ran his finger down its length. He continued this until his entire hand was wrapped around it and he began pumping. He picked up the pace, going faster and faster. Cas' cum spilled all over the bed. Dean continued his sliding in and out of Cas until he too spilled his cum, this time inside of Cas. Dean pulled out and fell next to Cas. They were both panting. Dean rested his hand across Cas' face guiding it towards his. Dean gingerly kissed Cas.


End file.
